Many individuals rely on sponges or other scrubbing brushes to clean the body. It can be difficult to reach the back and other areas for cleaning purposes, particularly for elderly or inflexible individuals. As such, some individuals neglect washing the back and other difficult to reach areas. Devices such as typical elongated scrub brushes allow individuals to reach difficult to access areas with a cleaning implement, but such devices fail to provide a means for transporting soap or cleaning solution to the same area. It is often difficult to accrue enough soap or lather on the brush or sponge in order to effectively clean the desired area. In light of these concerns, there is a need for an improved scrubbing brush having a soap dispensing mechanism for cleaning difficult to reach areas of the body.
Devices have been disclosed in the art relating to cleaning brushes. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to personal cleaning devices, such as U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2006/0168746, U.S. Pat. Nos. D334,665, 8,672,573, 8,360,668, and 4,961,661.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The prior art devices fail to provide a brush having different types of bristles on one side and a mirror on an opposing side. Further, the prior art devices fail to provide a dispensing brush wherein liquid is dispensed via a push rod system disposed within the reservoir. The prior art devices further fail to provide a seal that prevents liquid from being dispensed unless acted upon by the push rod.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing animal deterring devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.